The Battle of 01 and 02
by Deathscythe-Wing
Summary: What happens when doughnuts are revealed as black holes and portals to other times/universes? What happens when Duo gets a hold of these doughnuts? What happens when everyone starts acting very strangely thanks to these alterations in the equilibrium of n


Heyas all, this is just a "sweet" little story that me and some friends wrote in boring times like after school in the wonderful computer lab… wasn't it great to start randomly cracking up and get strange looks from people who ask what the heck you're doing…uh…guys? Anyways, this story is not for those of you who wish for a serious, profound lesson about life…

D: IT IS TOO PROFOUND!!  
Yui: Uh, of COURSE it is, Duo, I'm SO sorry for doubting the depth of your doughnuts…well he's right. Doughnuts are black holes peoples so get ready!! Ehrm. Yeah.  

OK before we begin we don't own Gundam Wing, the Great Seyaman, Hostess, any type of doughnut we might've used that isn't original, or anything besides the incredibly original plot and the new characters: Teresa, Sakura, Nani, and Nadi!!!! Thank you very much. ^___~

**The Battle of 01 and 02**

*you mean... 

**The Battle of 02 and 01 **

*noo, just realize the truth, the story is called 

**The Battle of 01 and 02 **

*whatever, can we just get on with the story?????

*as you were saying, we'll get on with the story.   
  
**The battle of 01 and 02 **

*wait a minute, haven't we been through this already....nevermind

Once upon a time, there were five Gundam pilots. Of who Duo was the best!!!!! Well, Duo was the best at getting himself into trouble, but the awesomest, strongest, best-looking, best-attitude, with the coolest Gundam, most sugoi, most amazing one was Heero Yuy. 

* you mean Duo not Heero, anyway moving on....

*noo, you got it the wrong way around. My first statement was correct. Anywayz, what happened was... 

As we said before Duo was the best at getting himself into trouble.  At the moment Duo was getting in trouble while trying to obtain a doughnut from a rich businessman who was busy arguing with someone on the phone, not paying attention to his food. The problem was, whenever Duo reached for the doughnut, the man turned around, blocking Duo's access. He was getting pretty frustrated and pouted every time the man turned around. After the fiftyth repetition of this sequence, it looked like Duo was about to throw a temper tantrum. But the second he opened his mouth to yell at the man, someone was already glaring at him hardly, causing him to drop his phone. "Omae o korosu." "There's only one person this could be..." Duo said to himself. "What are you doin, Heero, I know you love saying that, but you can't go around sayin it to just anyone!!" The man was looking around confusedly. "What'd he just say? Who are you guys?" he demanded. Duo and Heero froze, then turned to run. But someone blocked their paths. "COWARDS!! Running from an enemy!!" Wu Fei yelled, outraged. "Who are you callin a coward?!" Duo challenged. "YOU!! You are a coward!! You chose running over fighting an enemy!!" Wu fei yelled. "Why, you..." Duo charged at him and punched him in the face. Wu Fei responded by kicking him in the stomach. Then, the only thing visible was a cloud of fighting. Quatre appeared and tried to calm them down. "You shouldn't be fighting each other," he said and tried to move closer to them, which resulted in him getting punched in the face. He started crying. Then, suddenly, he burst into evil and scary laughter. "I WILL DESTROY ALL DESTRUCTION!!!" he yelled and tackled Wu Fei. Now Duo, Wu Fei, and Quatre were wrestling on the ground and Heero was standing by watching them in silence. Suddenly, someone else came. "Quatre, what happened to you? You must never lose sight of your kindness and accept the way wars turn out! I hope something causes you to calm down, Quatre," he said. Instantly, Quatre stopped in midpunch and broke down crying again. He ran to Trowa and hugged him. "Oh, Trowa, I promise I will never do it again!! Forgive me, Trowa!" he wailed. Meanwhile, the businessman had taken the doughnut and held it above their heads just out of reach. They stopped fighting and looked at the doughnut. Duo started frantically jumping for the doughnut, without success. Then, slowly, after a few minutes, the businessman lowered the doughnut. At once, Duo and Wu Fei tackled the businessman, ripping the doughnut out of his hands. Then they started wrestling again, this time for the doughnut. And the fight raged on… 

            THE REAL UNIVERSE………. 

One day, Teresa and Sakura were out camping. They could not sleep yet, so they decided to go for a walk. After a while, they heard a strange sound. "Sakura, what's that?!" Teresa said. "I don't know… it sounds like some huge vacuum…" she said, listening closely. "Let's check it out," Teresa said. They ran toward the sound. They got to a clearing of trees and saw something strange. In the middle of a silver-lit space, a huge black, spinning hole was suspended in midair. "What the heck is that?!?!?!" Sakura said. "I don't know…" Teresa said. She started walking toward the hole. "No, Teresa, wait-" "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Teresa yelled. Sakura was so surprised that she took a step forward. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled as they were being pulled into the black hole… 

Spinning and stumbling, flashing lights were all around them, utterly confusing…. 

Then everything stopped. The surroundings again stood still and the flashing lights were gone. They landed in the middle of the doughnut fight, because the doughnut was in reality the equivalent of the black hole in this time. The pilots immediately quit fighting and stared. Teresa took the doughnut from Duo's hand and was about to take a bite. Sakura said "Hey, give me some." "No, I had it first," Teresa said. "NOOO, I had it first," Duo whined. "Never mind, we'll split it in two," Teresa said. "Oh, goody," said Duo, holding out his hand. But Teresa gave Sakura the other half. Dejected, Duo sat down and pouted. The businessman got scared and ran away. While Teresa and Sakura were eating, the pilots stared. "Why didn't we come up with this solution?" Quatre asked. He looked like he was thinking very hard. "There are always alternatives to fighting…" he muttered. Duo, meanwhile, looked as though he were about to start crying. "But... cream filling... I was so hungry..." he said, a pitiful look on his face. "WEAKLING!! HOW CAN YOU LET A DOUGHNUT BRING YOU DOWN LIKE THIS?!?!!??!" Wu Fei screamed. "But... it was no ordinary doughnut..." Duo remarked. "Yes, it was!!" Trowa said. "You can buy another one at any doughnut shop." "No, you can't, that one was special," Duo stubbornly insisted. "They're not even noticing us," Teresa said. "Yeah, I mean, we must have just randomly appeared," Sakura said. "Hey, why are you here?" Wu Fei suddenly demanded. "We don't know, there was this hole, and then we were here," Teresa told him. "What could that be?!" Quatre said, baffled. Everyone was silent, thinking. Suddenly, Duo had a brilliant idea. "I'VE GOT IT!! IT'S THE DOUGHNUT!!!!!!" "What are you babbling about, weakling?" Wu Fei said, annoyed. "The doughnut hole must be the portal... this is brilliant... it is the portal through which they came... they probably came from some cool place, that means that..." nobody was actually listening to him, so he was talking more to himself. "That means that there must be more doughnuts where they came from!!!" Duo jumped up and shook Teresa. "WHERE ARE YOU FROM?? YOU MUST TELL ME… IT IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH… WHERE ARE YOU FROM?!?!?!!?" Quatre sweatdropped. "Umm… what are you talking about… umm… Duo?" "It's the doughnut… it's from their world… where there is one, there must be others!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed hysterically. 

*he is not crazy no stop that and once and for all Duo is the best.

*Did I ever say he was crazy? And about you second statement, you are very mistaken. I hope that one day you will come to realize that Heero is the best character ever!!!!!!!!!

*girl you need to get your head examined, and did you know that Duo is the best, most sugoi  God of Death and he is definitely cute

*It is not I that needs to get her head examined… someone else does… also, Duo is the ONLY God of Death, so there couldn't be any better one, but Heero is still the best, most sugoi (You copied my word by the way) character, and he's SO much cuter than Duo… at least he doesn't have a braid… anywayz, on with the story. 

"He's right. They came out of the doughnut, so it must be special," Trowa said. 

"I TOLD YOU ALL ALONG IT'S SPECIAL!!" Duo yelled. 

"We WHAT?!" Sakura said. 

"You just came out of a doughnut," said Heero.

"No we just came through a hole, you idiots," said Teresa

"NOO, YOU JUST CAME OUT OF THE DOUGHNUT THAT YOU JUST ATE!!!" Wu Fei was getting impatient. 

"That's because the doughnut is the equivalent of the black hole in this world, genius!" Quatre said, looking at Wu Fei as though he were an idiot. 

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME, QUATRE?!?!" Wu Fei screamed, sounding like Septem. 

"Did I ever say I was?" Quatre said. 

"YOU COWARD!! COVERING UP YOUR PREVIOUS ACTIONS!!" Wu Fei yelled. 

"You're losing the point! We were talking about doughnuts," Heero reminded them. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait a minute, I think that I am coming down with amnesia!!!!!!! That must be a side effect of the doughnut," Quatre said.

"But Quatre you didn't have a single bite……are you sure you are feeling alright?!?!?!?!" Trowa said in a worried tone.

" What I am never sure of anything, but anyway let's move on, what were we saying again, Oh No it is happening again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre wailed.

"They're doing it again, I mean they start to tell us about the doughnuts and then they go off into another world….am I right," Sakura muttered,  "hey wait a minute is anybody listening nevermind".

"Speaking of other worlds where are you from???" said Heero.

"Well, where are you from???" argued Teresa.

"I asked first now tell me before I kill both of you!!!" said Heero

"Can we said psychopath or maybe very rude!!!" said Teresa.

"Omae o korosu," muttered Heero.

" Man you have some big problems," said Teresa.

Heero reached into his pocket and withdrew a gun, pointing it at both of them. Teresa stopped talking and her mouth hung open.

Sakura walked up to Heero, took the gun out of his hand.

"Well I guess you mean business, and uh…..sorry about what I said before with you having problems and all…okay" stuttered Teresa. 

"That's alright, I will just kill you later." said Heero. 

"Uhh… right…" Teresa said, looking very terrified. 

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM, man these lucky people, they all live where there are lots of doughnuts!!!!!" Duo yelled. "I bet we're the only ones that don't!!!! We are the most unfortunate people… WAAAAAAAAA!!!!" he wailed.  

"Weakling!!!" Wu Fei yelled. 

"For the last time tell us where you are from, please before Duo has a heart attack," begged Trowa, " please tell him or we will never get some peace, please."

"WHO IS MY ENEMY, WHO IS MY ENEMY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre screamed hysterically!?!?!?

"Not again when will his sudden amnesia ever go away???????? Your enemies are those who try to kill you or try to manipulate you," Heero told him once again. 

"But… but… I'm so confuzed…" Quatre stuttered.   
"Anyways…" Heero said.   
"Wait, Heero, what did you mean? I'M SO CONFUZED!!!" he wailed.   
"Be quiet, Quatre, we're trying to find something out," Trowa said. 

"But… but…" he said. 

"Be quiet Quatre!!! Omae o korosu!!!" Heero said to Quatre.

"But... but... YOU ARE MY ENEMY!!!!!!! I MUST ELIMINATE YOU!!!!!!" yelled a very confuzed Quatre. 

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk without so many people around," Trowa said. So they started walking. And they were walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking. Then they suddenly stopped. 

"Wait a sec, where are those people that came out of the doughnut?!?!?!" Trowa said. Suddenly, another businessman with a doughnut appeared. This time, it was a boston cream doughnut. Someone fell out of it. 

"NOT AGAIN!!" the pilots wailed. 

"What? What did I do?" Nani said. 

"What's your name?" Trowa demanded. 

"Nani," Nani said.   
"Nani!?!" Trowa asked.   
"Nani," Nani repeated.   
"Nani!?!" Trowa asked.

"Nani," Nani replied a bit more impatiently. 

"Nani?" Trowa asked, also growing impatient. 

"Nani!!" Nani said. 

"Nani?!" Trowa asked again. 

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it?!?!!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nani yelled.   
"NANI?!?!" Trowa yelled back. 

"Trowa. Her name is Nani. Clear?" Heero said, looking annoyed. 

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Trowa remarked, with a light bulb turning on over his head. 

"Yeesh! It took you long enough!" Nani remarked sarcastically. 

Wait a minute- where did the other people go," Duo asked, looking around. The pilots looked but Teresa and Sakura were gone. 

"Now we'll never get to find out where they were from," Duo whined. He looked like he was going to cry. 

"We can ask Nani," Trowa said, still pronouncing the name strangely. 

"Where are you from?" Heero asked her. 

"Uuh… Maryland… but WHERE THE HECK IS THIS PLACE?!?!?!?!?!" she said. 

"Where's Maryland? I've never…"

*Uh, hi I'm not really one of the authors, but I just wanted to pop in and say hello. Anywayz, in case you are extremely confused up to this point, join the club. Now back to your regularly scheduled program. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A doughnut hung suspended over Duo's head, just out of his reach. He was tortured, because it was splitting apart just like in that Twinkies commercial. He was drooling all over the floor, and crying. Suddenly, it started spinning very fast. It grew, and became black. A black figure in a strange costume in a superhero stance had appeared, morphed out of the doughnut, which had fallen to the ground and split apart. It turned out to be empty. 

"Behold the great Seyaman!!!!!!!" the figure yelled. 

"Where's the cream filling…" Duo whispered, his hands shaking. A tear ran down his cheek. Then he threw himself to the ground and pounded it with his hands and feet. He was wailing. Meanwhile, another doughnut had appeared. Someone fell out of it. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nadi, who had fallen out, yelled. 

"What's your name?" Trowa asked. 

"Nadi," Nadi said. 

"Oh, nooooooooo…" Wu Fei said. "Help us all…" 

"Nani?" Trowa asked. 

"No, Nadi," Nadi said. 

"Nani?" Trowa asked. 

"Noo, NADI," Nadi said. 

"Nani??"

"Nadi!!!"

"NANI??"

"NADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"NANI??????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

NADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*I have a feeling that this could go on for a while, so feel free to grab some food and a nice big pillow: sit back and enjoy the rest of the story. 

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII?????"

"NADI. KAPEECH??"

"NANI"  
"NADI"

"NANI"  
"NADI"   
"HER NAME IS NADI," HEERO said, pointing to Nadi, "AND THIS IS NANI!!! GOT IT?" Trowa was very confused, so he fell backwards and had those swirling lines on his eyes. He was wiped out. Seyaman got scared but did not want to admit it to wound his pride, so he ran away, yelling, "I WILL RID THE EARTH OF ALL EVIL, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HEY!!! HE STOLE MY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wu Fei yelled. Suddenly, a huge figure appeared on the horizon. It was the figure of Altron. "HE NOT ONLY STOLE MY LINE, BUT MY GUNDAM, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NATAKU!! DO NOT LEND HIM YOUR STRENGTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nataku had grown close to Wu Fei, so it complied and dropped to the ground. 

*Once again I am insanely lost. Anybody else?

"Okay, I have the feeling that we're no longer in Kansas anymore Toto." Nani muttered. Quatre was still in his daze and asked "Who is Toto? Is he my enemy?"

"Where is Kansas? Is it the place where all of the doughnuts are from?" Duo had finally gotten over his "Hostess" moment. 

* Am I the only character/ author that has remembered that neither Teresa nor Sakura are with the rest? 

"D…Dorothy…" Quatre whispered, with that grateful and sad expression on his face that he had when Sandrock had told him to get out before it self-destructed. 

"That's just an expression," Nani said. 

"NOOO, SHES REAL…" Quatre said, drooling. Dorothy had fallen out of a doughnut right behind Nani. Quatre ran and hugged her. "OOH, DOROTHY…" Quatre said, crying. Dorothy was very surprised. Then she caught on and started crying, too. "I guess she finally did learn how to cry," Trowa, who had woken up, stated. Disgusted, Heero, Duo, Wu Fei, Nadi, and Nani walked away to leave the couple alone. While they were walking, Wu Fei noticed something.   
"Hey… where did those other two… people go?" he asked, looking around. 

"I'll go looking for them!!" Duo volunteered immediately. 

"Wow, sure looks like he's eager," Nani said. 

"But I don't trust the weakling," Wu Fei said. 

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Heero said. 

"All right, we've got ourselves a rescue squad," Nadi said. 

"Who said anythin about rescuin? Maybe they aren't even in trouble," Duo said. 

"You're right," Nani said. "Maybe they just had enough of you." Duo started crying. "But… but we didn't do anything to them…" he wept. "Now… now I'll NEVER… NEVER… NEVER GET MY DOUGHNUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed. Suddenly, tears appeared in Wu Fei's eyes. 

"What are YOU cryin about, Mr. Tough Guy?" Nani asked. "Dude…"

"It's just so sad…" he wailed… "What a coward that guy is!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, Dorothy came running after them. 

"WAIIIT!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT CREEP!!!!!!!" She looked very scared. 

"WAAAAAIIIITT!!!!!!" Quatre called. "I CAN EXPLAIN!!!"   
"NO YOU CAN'T!!! IT'S OVER!!" Dorothy called and ran away.   
"You're happy now, aren't you?!?!?!?!?!" Quatre cried out among tears. 

"You enjoy doing this to people!! I will never forget this day!!" 

*Now, people that have watched the series, an alarm bell should ring…

"AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER FORGET EITHER!!" Quatre was smiling while crying. 

"HehehEHEHEHehEHEHHEHEhEhehehHEHEEHHEhEHEHEHEHehehehehEHEHeheheh!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHERE'S WING ZERO?????" 

Quatre looked around. 

"It's not here… IT'S NOT HERE!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Quatre broke down crying and threw himself on the ground and pounded it with his hands and feet. 

"Ooh, Quatre… are u alright, Quatre?" Trowa asked with a worried expression. He bent down to try to steady him. 

"NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!" Quatre wailed. 

"OH, poor Quatre…" Trowa looked very sad. 

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*I think that a certain author enjoys making people cry. Especially people who do not exist. 

*No, it's not that they don't exist. In the story, at least… remember, it takes place in the G-Universe!!!! The place where we all wanna be!! 

*What-ever.

*You would understand… if only you watched the show…

*I have better things to do with my time. Thank You Very Much.

*What's her problem, anywayz don't you just LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEEEEE DUO, who is the best Gundam pilot that ever existed, and HEERO is okay too…

"No, I don't LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE Duo, neither is he the best Gundam pilot that ever existed, but Heero is a whole other story…

Anywayz, Heero was getting annoyed, because Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei were on the ground crying. He reached inside his pocket (he changed out of the BIKER'S SHORTS) and was expecting to find a gun. However, the great Seyaman had stolen it. 

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THAT WAS MY FAVORITE GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero cried, tears streaming down his face. Now, all the G-pilots had started crying. Suddenly, Duo stopped. 

"If we find those girls, we can get doughnuts," Duo said. 

"OK, let's go," Heero said. Leaving Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei crying on the ground, Heero and Duo left. 

Teresa and Sakura were wandering around aimlessly trying to find a way home or back to those cute boys. Suddenly, a person appeared with fog and smoke and all that magic stuff. A guy with long, flowing, blond hair stood in the way. Teresa immediately ran and hugged him. 

"You're sooooooooo hot!!" she said. Then Sakura ran over pushed Teresa out of the way and said to him "Would you be my boyfriend". The guy sweatdropped and looked very confused. 

"Who are you?" he asked. "Am I missing sumthin?". 

Leaving those three to their ummmm… conversation should we say 

Duo and Heero were trying to find the girls that had mysteriously come out of the doughnut. Duo asked Heero "Aren't we just walking around aimlessly"

"Of course not you idiot, we are walking with a PURPOSE" screamed Heero. 

At this statement many people may be wondering what is wrong with Heero since he never screams much less yells but anywhoo I thought that it would complicate the plot so I put it in. OK. Anywayz… back to Milliardo and the… umm… dazed? Girls…

"Nooo, darling, of course not, this is perfectly normal," Teresa said. Milliardo was starting to look very scared. 

"What are you doing?" Sakura said. "Don't you know anything about personal space?" 

"Umm… I won't try to rub it in, but… YOU'RE the one that is clinging to his arm right now…" Teresa told her. Milliardo turned from scared to terrified. He turned and ran away. 

"NOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! THEY ARE… CRAZY PEOPLE… RESCUE ME!!!" he yelled. 

Noin appeared and hit Milliardo on the head. 

"How many times have you lost your mind now?" she said. Sighing, she dragged him away. 

Teresa and Sakura were not concerned; all they had to do was find someone else to annoy. That's when Heero and Duo found them. Duo immediately confronted them bravely. "WHERE ARE THE DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he raged. "Hn…, lemme think…" Sakura said. "We don't have any!" Teresa said, beaming and grinning widely. Duo's jaw dropped as he stared in incredulity. "You WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then screamed. "You useless little…" Duo was about to kill them when Heero restrained him. "NOW who is trying to kill everyone?" he asked. Duo fainted. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE HIM DO!!" Heero yelled. He was truly enraged. Then, Duo sat straight up, a strange light shining in his eyes. "I WILL EAT ALL THE BLACK HOLES!!!!! I WILL FULFILL THE COMMAND OF THE DOUGHNUT SPIRIT!!!!!" He ran off as fast as he could, stopping at irregular places and pretending to eat the air, biting at it. Everyone sweatdropped. Then everyone else came. They all stood in a circle around the crazy Duo. Then, he was done. The world exploded. But since it had been a future in any case, the ancestors survived in real-time and the future could be avoided, but then there would be no Gundams, which would suck, and so the cycle goes on…

EPILOGUE 

Wu Fei was calling everybody a coward for some strange reason that will never be revealed. Nani got really tired of his little tirade and so she asked him very politely to stop. He didn't and so Nani flew into a rage. She stormed over to Wu Fei and tackled him. It ended up in an intense fist fight, and it was ended when the Gundam universe blew up (isn't that the SADDEST ending!!!). 

THE END 


End file.
